120415 - Just Another Log
08:04 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:04 -- 08:04 CC: Hey Aaisha 08:04 CC: So uhh, shit hit the fan, hehe 08:05 AT: uuuuh how 08:06 CC: Well, Milo's cousin human got humannapped 08:06 CC: But a goddamn fairy tale creature 08:07 CC: And then Lila vanished 08:07 CC: Found her on the run from a dullahan 08:07 CC: And it could spawn these weird...things 08:07 CC: Little bipedal skeleton critters 08:08 CC: And a few less little ones 08:08 CC: With bee's wings, no less 08:08 AT: uuh well 08:08 AT: i would guess those are the minions we're supposed to fight then 08:09 CC: Well, the dullahan spawned a lot of them 08:09 CC: Too many 08:10 CC: We basically had to retreat 08:10 CC: Only more scattered 08:11 AT: oh 08:11 CC: So, I'm alone right now 08:11 AT: oh gosh um what are dullahans 08:12 CC: Little headless hoofbeast riders 08:12 CC: Only riding barkbeasts instead 08:13 CC: They want to kill all the frogs 08:13 AT: oh okay 08:13 AT: oh are you gonna be okay 08:13 AT: bye yourself 08:13 AT: by& 08:13 AT: shit 08:15 CC: Yeah, a little beat up, but I'm fine 08:16 CC: Had I told you about the fairies that supposedly inhabit this place? 08:16 CC: Because they actually do 08:17 AT: uh i dont 08:17 AT: remember? 08:17 AT: but uh that sounds neat! 08:19 CC: Yeah, it is 08:19 CC: Only good thing about today 08:19 CC: I'm worried about the others 08:20 AT: um yea im worried about cara 08:21 CC: Me too 08:21 CC: I'm most and least worried about her 08:21 CC: She's capable 08:21 AT: well i 08:22 AT: i talked to her and i think i 08:22 AT: freaked her out 08:22 AT: with what happened to me 08:23 CC: With the punishment? 08:24 AT: yea 08:27 CC: I mean 08:27 CC: That's understandable, I guess 08:29 CC: It's some pretty heavy stuff 08:29 AT: yea... its the easiest to remember 08:29 AT: that part of it 08:31 CC: Well, I'll carry the heavy stuff with you 08:32 CC: Even if no one else will 08:32 AT: thanks 08:32 CC: And even if you made out with super super strength because of it 08:33 AT: heh i think thats um 08:33 AT: thats because of cheating but 08:37 CC: Just, I'm sure she won't avoid you because of it 08:37 CC: Just hard to stomach 08:37 CC: It's the first she's heard of it from the sound of it 08:37 AT: i 08:37 AT: i guess thats 08:38 AT: thats the part thats being banging around in my head 08:38 CC: What part? 08:38 AT: it wasnt even all that and i bothered her... with it 08:38 CC: What do you mean it waspn't even all that? 08:40 AT: not all the horrorterrors did things to me... sometimes it was just weird... games 08:40 AT: and i recited... poetry? that i could remember... 08:40 CC: ...games? 08:40 CC: ...poetry? 08:40 AT: yes 08:40 CC: Wasp it in eldritch script? 08:40 AT: um 08:40 AT: the poetry was alternian 08:41 AT: they wanted new things... 08:41 AT: theyre bored 08:41 CC: Yeah, so they kill each other for fun 08:41 CC: Guess they got borerd of that too 08:42 AT: do they...? 08:42 AT: well when you cant die.. 08:42 CC: According to our friendly neighborhood horrorterror, they do 08:44 CC: Killing is for sport 08:44 CC: Because the deaths won't be heroic or just 08:46 AT: that sounds about right... 08:49 AT: i only saw a fight once but... they didnt seem to think anything was wrong 08:50 CC: Heh, of course not 08:52 CC: How are you though? 08:52 CC: Are you feeling any better? 08:55 AT: um yea! a bit 08:55 AT: the um purple is messaging me 08:56 CC: Lorcan? 08:56 AT: is that her name? 08:57 CC: The troll that stowed away by accident, yeah 08:58 AT: yea um 08:58 AT: yes her 09:05 CC: Oh 09:05 CC: How's that going? 09:05 AT: talking about eribus 09:06 AT: wondering if they have a thing 09:06 CC: She and I didn't get along that well 09:06 CC: Hehe 09:06 AT: she was getting mad at me but 09:06 AT: oh 09:06 CC: They do 09:06 AT: OOOOH 09:06 CC: Don't tell her I told you 09:06 AT: WHERE'S ERIBUS 09:06 AT: bugging frogs hold on i gotta bug him now 09:06 AT: i wont 09:06 CC: Don't tell him I told you 09:07 CC: Pretty sure he wants it under wraps, heh 09:07 AT: i wont ill gently 09:07 CC: Still all flustered and embarrassed 09:07 AT: pry it out :3c 09:07 CC: :3c 09:09 AT: just like i pried out your fashion!!! 09:10 CC: Hehehhehehe 09:10 CC: Yeah, yeah you did 09:11 AT: hehe 09:11 AT: that was fun! 09:12 CC: Oh, just before we left, I did manage to do some alchemizing 09:12 CC: Even as a frog 09:12 CC: I got a really cool pair of shoes out of if 09:13 CC: Just a damn shame I can't wear them, hehe 09:13 AT: ooh well you should figure out the curse soon right? 09:13 AT: what do they look like? 09:15 AT: this is too good 09:24 CC: Pretty plain 09:24 CC: Dark grey high tops 09:25 CC: But hey, I made them with weird machines and grist 09:26 CC: Also, finally finding the fairies and them being my size, I'm getting the feeling the quest mite be like this intentionally 09:26 CC: Which is so annoying 09:29 AT: well gray goes with a lot so! 09:29 AT: thats good and yea i hope you 09:29 AT: finish the land soon then 09:29 CC: They're cool, I just can't wear them 09:30 AT: eventually tho 09:32 CC: Hehe, I hope so 09:32 CC: Knowing enemies spawn armies is annoying 09:33 CC: But I'm definitely not dying here 09:34 AT: it sounds like you guys handled it pretty well tho 09:36 CC: We got overwhelmed and scattered 09:37 CC: It wasp pretty pathetic 09:37 CC: The first wave waspn't that bad, I guess 09:37 CC: Refreshing? 09:38 CC: In a way 09:38 CC: But they kept coming 09:38 CC: I don't even know if the others are alive 09:38 AT: probably! serios is pestering me rn so he's okay! 09:39 CC: Oh, great 09:39 CC: That's one 09:39 AT: and cara pestered me so she was okay! 09:40 CC: Three then 09:40 CC: Milo's pretty good at frog stuff 09:40 CC: I'm sure he got away 09:41 CC: And Jack's probably spying on Lila, wouldn't let anything happen to her 09:41 AT: oh good!! i was about to say yea 09:41 CC: So there's good odds the whole team is okay 09:42 AT: yes!! we need lila for the team meeting too so 09:44 CC: Yeah 09:47 CC: Weevil just have to regroup 09:50 AT: is there anywhere you can? like landmarks and stuff 09:50 CC: Well, I actually tried to head for Milo's house 09:50 CC: It wasp on fire 09:51 CC: So no 09:53 AT: oh wow um 09:53 AT: hope no one is inside wow 09:54 CC: Luckily no one wasp 09:54 CC: Unluckily, they're scattered to the winds or with King Oberon 09:54 AT: king oberon? 09:55 CC: King of the Fairies 09:55 CC: They sant Robin Goodfellow to track down their missing princess 09:56 CC: Who they assumed wasp Mae 09:56 CC: Milo's cousin 09:56 AT: oh 09:56 AT: mm well 09:56 AT: could that be your quest? 09:56 AT: to find her? 09:56 AT: ... are the uh dullahen or whatever with oberon? 09:58 CC: I don't know 09:59 CC: I just know they're both against us here 09:59 CC: Which is annoying, but I'll figure something out 10:00 AT: princess search!! maybe if theyre fairies the curse is coming from there or something 10:00 AT: maybe from whatever got the princess?? 10:01 CC: Probably save the princess 10:01 CC: And get a kiss to break the spell 10:01 CC: Take her to Oberon minutes before the wedding 10:01 CC: All is well, wine and praise 10:01 AT: yes tho the kiss im eyeing 10:01 CC: Why? 10:02 AT: because im an envious mess thats why 10:07 CC: I don't like the idea of macking on some fairy princess 10:07 CC: I hate it, actually 10:07 CC: I don't wanna be trapped in some kind of fairy tale 10:14 AT: already trapped in a game fairy tale included is kinda... bleh 10:15 CC: You see? 10:16 CC: I do not wanna deal with this 10:17 AT: yes well maybe it wont be a kiss didnt cara already try that 10:19 CC: That wasp with Mae though, who's not the princess 10:19 AT: yea but oberon wants her to be so maybe!! 10:20 CC: Doesn't comb with all the magic and flair of fairy tales 10:20 CC: But eh, that's a good thing 10:27 AT: eventually you'll have all the magic and flair so thats one thing 10:32 CC: Hehe, of course 10:34 CC: Just have to save a princess, Mae, and the whole planet from this curse 10:35 AT: is every planet going to be like this it sounds rlly tiring 10:35 CC: No, hopefully 10:36 AT: well at least the space players r first... maybe we can actually set up an in between quest rest spot 10:38 CC: Well I'm ready for the rest now 10:40 AT: i wish... it'll probably be a bit 10:44 AT: somehow u can still get mad when ur skittish it feels so sad tho 10:44 AT: such a pitiful mad 10:52 CC: What's getting to you? 10:52 AT: just 10:52 AT: the spying again 10:52 AT: there's a lot i want to talk about especially to lorrea but 10:52 AT: the nanites too... 10:53 CC: Nearly forgot about those 10:53 CC: I actually don't think Libby would spy through them 10:53 CC: I mean, she spies, obviously 10:53 AT: it's something i don't want to take a chance with 10:54 AT: strategic disadvantage and all that 10:54 CC: That's fair 11:01 CC: I still plan to end the spying somehow 11:01 CC: Just got interrupted with all of this 11:01 AT: there's still the rule making 11:02 AT: i keep meaning to practice... 11:02 AT: maybe 11:02 AT: i could get that frog to shut up 11:04 CC: Hehehe 11:04 CC: Sounds like good practice 11:05 AT: yes!! 11:05 AT: im gonna try 11:05 CC: Good luck 11:06 AT: same to you <3 troll you later? 11:06 CC: <3 11:06 CC: Yeah, of course 11:06 AT: hehe 11:07 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 23:07 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla